Opening up your heart and tearing down walls
by Itsinyourimagination
Summary: Regina is tired of being alone and opens up to Emma about it. Emma shows her she doesn't have to be alone So this is not my best work, but it was an idea I had, and I had to get it out of my head. R


Regina hadn't always been like this; bitter, angry, hateful. She used to say:"Evil isn't born, it's made," and though no one really understood the true meaning of it, it was there to remind her of the person who had made her this way. For 28 years, she had been mayor in a small-town in Maine, and not once through all those years, had she ever let anyone in. Regina was like a fortress that nothing or no one could break through. She hid behind her title as Mayor; she put up walls around herself, and especially around her heart. No, there hadn't been a person to get through her tough exterior. Well, that was until Emma swan came into her life.

Regina hated Emma with passion, and she did everything she could to make the girl's life harder, and hopefully to chase her out of town. But stubborn as Emma was, she fought back. Fire with fire, fist with fist, and nothing made Regina more frustrated. Everything the girl did ticked her off. Yes, she hated Emma, but she was soon to learn that there is a fine line between love and hate.

"Regina, I'm just trying to help." Emma groaned at the woman. They were standing in her office arguing about Henry, like they usually did, but today, Regina missed her usual fire.

"I don't need your help. I can control my son by myself." Regina said calmly, trying to hide her frustration over the blonde, who was standing with her hands, planted on her desk, with everything, just everything up in Regina's face. Not that she noticed Emma's rack or anything.

"God, do you even hear yourself? You can't control him, Regina! He is your son, he is a human being, and you make him sound like he's your pet." Regina stood up from her office chair and moved around the desk to confront Emma.

"I think you should be very careful with your words, Miss Swan." They were so close, Regina could feel Emma's breath on her neck, and she shuddered at the thought of having her that close. At maybe even feeling her skin against her own. She blushed.

"You think you are so tough, don't you? Being mayor and all, controlling this town like it's a dollhouse and the citizens like they're your puppets. Well, you know what, Madame Mayor? Not me." Emma challenged as she moved just a little bit closer.

"You don't know what you are talking about, dear." She wasn't one to back down from a challenge, but she felt just a little bit too tired t bother fighting anymore, so she backed down anyway and moved over to the couch. She allowed herself to lean back with her head against the wall, and closed her eyes, as if hoping that when she opened them again, Emma would be gone. Emma obviously didn't' take the queue to leave, instead she moved after and settled herself beside Regina on the couch, maybe a little too close for comfort.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma placed her hand of Regina's thigh, shaking the brunette out of her sleepy state. Had it been any other day than this, Regina would've made a snide remark, and slapped the hand away, but right now the hand felt strangely comforting, and it kept her grounded.

"It's been a long week, that's all" She answered tiredly. Emma nodded understandingly.

"I'm sorry if this is too personal, it's none of my business, but do you have someone to take care of you? Emma tread carefully, hoping that she wouldn't hit a landmine. She didn't even know why she asked Regina that question, but she shrugged it off as pure curiosity.

Regina didn't even bother to open her eyes to look at the other woman when she answered her in what she tried out to sound like her characteristically cold voice, "You're right, dear, it is none of your business," but it sound more like a squeak, causing her to huff. She was losing it, and she blamed the woman sitting opposite from her. Emma felt sad for her; her heart clenching a little bit at the sight of the torn woman.

They sat in silence for a while, before Regina decided to answer Emma's question anyway. She didn't know why, but she just did. "But no, I don't. I supposed I've always taken care of myself, and I've been fine with that, it's just.." she trailed off.

Emma's curiosity increased at this, and pushed a little further. "Just what?"

"Being a single mother of a boy who hates you," She was to continue but Emma cut her off immediately. "He doesn't hate you, he's just confused."

Regina shrugged the comment off and continued. "Being a single, working mother can be exhausting at times. I have to keep the town under control, while keeping a son and a house in order. I don't have anyone than Henry to come home too, I don't have someone to cook me dinner when I'm too tired to do it myself, I don't have anyone to go to bed with at night, other than a one night stand or two and no one to wake up to." It scared her to open up like this to Emma, but she had a long time ago realized that she was already breaking through her walls, so why not help her throw the sledge. Emma softly drew small circles on Regina's thigh, encouraging her to keep going.

"I don't have anyone to share a glass of wine with at night when Henry has gone to bed, or someone to cuddle up to when it's cold outside. I don't have anyone to share those moments with, and I suppose it gets lonely sometimes." At some point during this monologue, she had pulled her feet up under her, and she was now sitting faced towards Emma who was mirroring her position.

"Oh," was all Emma could say.

"Yeah, oh. But I don't expect you of all people to understand. As far as I know, you've never been long enough in one place to find anyone to share these moments with. You've always been on the run."

The comment didn't even faze Emma, but she felt like she had to give her some sort of reply.

"That's not true." She said, causing Regina to look questioningly back at her. "Yes, you are right, I've been on the run all my life, and I've never been in one place to find anyone, but that was until I came here." This earned Regina's full attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here a year, that's more than I've stayed at five of the places I've been, together. I have found a place to stay, and I'd like to find someone to share those moments with now."

"So there really is no point in trying to chase you out of town?" Regina asked with a defeated smirk, causing Emma to smile widely. She rested her head on the arm she had resting on the back of the couch.

"No, I'm here to stay, and not even you can chase me away." There was a hint of promise in her voice, as if she had to reassure Regina she was staying. She smiled fondly at the woman opposite of her, and unconsciously took her hand in hers. Luckily Regina didn't pull away, and they just sat there looking at each other, trying to figure one another out.

"So how about we get you that glass of wine, huh?" Emma smiled, and Regina smiled back. However her smile faltered, and the blonde was sure bitchy!Regina was back, but she was proven wrong, as Regina stood up and pulled to blonde up with her.

"I don't drink at the office." She said, earning a disappointed look from Emma. "But if you take me home, I supposed we could continue our little chat there?" This was the point where Regina steeled herself for what was coming. The laughter, the rejection, the taunting, but it never came. When she looked up at the woman, she was just standing there dumbfounded.

"What?" Regina snapped, causing Emma to snap back into reality.

"Nothing. Just, um, that would be great," She grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Emma said in a whisper and without even knowing how or why, she leant in and placed a soft kiss of Regina's lips. It ended just as quickly as it had happened, but as soon as Regina snapped out of her haze, she pulled Emma back in and showed her what a real kiss was like. They ended up back on the couch, and Emma thought they must've looked like teenagers, giving each other hickeys and whatnot, and it wasn't until Emma's phone rang that they showed any sign of stopping.

"Oh shit, it's Henry," Emma said calming herself down before answering the call, Regina looking questioningly at her.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" Regina rolled her eyes at the language. Really, was this woman like twelve?

"Hey, have you seen my mom? I'm home alone, and she's late." The brunette glanced over at the clock and upon realizing the time; she almost jumped off Emma's lap, but was held by Emma's leg now encircling her.

"Um, no, but there is light in her office, I can go check on her if you'd like?" Emma shrugged her shoulders when Regina smacked her biceps as if signaling her no to lie to her son.

"Alright kiddo, I'll see you later." Emma finished and ended the call. "What? Did you want me to tell him his mother was currently straddling my hips and giving me a run for my money?" Emma smirked at her own comment, and dragged the woman back down again for a kiss.

"Come on Madam Mayor. Let's get you home to your son, and then we'll see what we can do about that glass of wine you wanted to share with someone after he had gone to bed," she murmured against the other woman's lips and winked at her before getting up off the couch.


End file.
